My Overly Insecure Boyfriend
by chikazu
Summary: Semenjak menjadi kekasihnya, sifat Fang berubah. Sifat percaya dirinya seolah menguap dan ia selalu menanyakan keseriusan cinta Boboiboy padanya. / "Aku minta maaf. Selamat tinggal." / Seharusnya bukan Fang yang meminta maaf. Seharusnya bukan 'selamat tinggal' yang terucap. / BBBF, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!
1. (Not) Farewell

**_13 September 2016_**

* * *

"Aku suka kamu."

Kalimat pendek itu dengan sukses membuat sepasang iris violet memesona melebar. Pemilik iris itu sampai rela menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah donat lobak merah favoritnya demi mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Hah?"

"Aku suka kau, Fang." Ulang Boboiboy, mengeraskan suaranya sedikit. Mata coklatnya mengamati dengan teliti bagaimana semburat kemerahan tipis menghiasi wajah manis pemuda di depannya. Namun ekspresi di wajah itu masih didominasi kebingungan.

Entah dari mana Boboiboy tiba-tiba mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sudah lama terpendam. Pada awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan tentang teman-teman mereka yang sudah memiliki pacar, dan lama-lama pembicaraan mereka melantur-lantur. Tahu-tahu pengakuan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Boboiboy.

"S-suka..? Seperti—maksudmu, ...cinta, begitu?" Fang terdengar imut saat gugup dan kebingungan seperti itu.

"Ya." Boboiboy sudah tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sekalipun rasa gugup pun menderu hatinya. "Aku... cinta padamu."

Fang tidak mengatakan apa pun, sekalipun wajahnya yang tambah merah menjawab semuanya. Boboiboy tertawa, ia mengacak-acak rambut Fang yang pada dasarnya sudah berantakan. Tidak memedulikan jika mereka menjadi bahan tontonan siswa lain yang sedang ada di kantin.

Kini yang ada di hati dan pikirannya hanya Fang.

Fang, yang kini mengeluarkan suara pekikan kecil dan menepis tangan Boboiboy dari kepalanya. Ia komat-kamit tidak jelas, menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam. Senyuman Boboiboy perlahan berubah menjadi cengiran lega. Ia menarik tangan kiri Fang yang bebas ke dalam genggaman jemari kanannya, bersyukur ketika si pemuda berkacamata tidak memberi indikasi penolakan.

"Hehe, mau jadi kekasihku?"

* * *

BoboiBoy © Animonsta Studios

My Overly Insecure Boyfriend © Azu Chikara

 **Warning** : BL/sho-ai, OOC, HighSchool!AU, No Power, alur cepat maybe?, BBBF, (an attempt on) angst

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy~

* * *

 ** _#1 : (Not) Farewell_**

* * *

 ** _20 November 2016_**

* * *

"Kau benar-benar suka padaku?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah entah berapa kali didengar oleh Boboiboy itu membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi menghela napas. Dia menghentikan langkah tepat di depan bioskop tempat mereka akan menyaksikan sebuah film barat seandainya pertanyaan itu tidak meluncur dari bibir tipis Fang.

Fang menatapnya lamat-lamat, menunggu jawaban. Iris violetnya dipenuhi oleh keraguan, yang mana membuat Boboiboy sedikit jengkel. Suasana menyenangkan di kencan mereka yang ketiga terpaksa diganggu oleh pertanyaan yang tidak bosan-bosannya diucapkan oleh Fang.

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama hampir dua bulan dan Fang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama minimal seminggu sekali.

"Iya, Fang. Tentu saja." Dan jawaban yang sama selalu diberikan oleh Boboiboy.

"Tapi tadi aku membentakmu karena hal sepele—"

"Fang, sifatmu memang seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa, tenang saja." Boboiboy berbalik, menggenggam kedua tangan Fang demi meyakinkan kekasihnya. "Tadi itu aku memang salah karena terlambat ke sini, jadi pantas kalau kau membentakku, oke? Kau malah terlihat imut saat marah-marah seperti itu. Aku suka, jujur saja."

Fang menatapnya dengan agak takut-takut. Sangat bukan Fang. Sikap Fang terhadapnya mulai berubah sejak lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ia selalu menganggap apa yang dilakukannya salah dan selalu bertanya apakah dengan itu Boboiboy masih suka padanya. Tentu saja masih. Boboiboy tidak akan mengalihkan hatinya begitu saja hanya karena hal semacam itu.

Padahal, dulu, Fang selalu marah-marah padanya dan bahkan sesekali menjitaknya di kepala tanpa pernah merasa menyesal. Kini, Fang lebih pendiam di depannya. Bahkan jarang marah-marah lagi. Tadi saja Boboiboy agak kaget ketika Fang tiba-tiba membentaknya, karena sudah lama Fang tidak begitu.

Ia membuat Fang menunggu di sini selama hampir satu jam dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan, seharusnya sudah wajar jika Fang yang benci menunggu marah padanya.

"M-maaf—"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Boboiboy mendelik tidak suka. "Bukan salahmu, tahu."

"Ha-habis tadi kau kelihatan kesal begitu! Wajar dong kalau aku meminta maaf!" Fang berujar sengit, dan Boboiboy harus menahan seringai karena ia bersyukur Fang masih memiliki sifat tidak mau kalahnya.

"Oke, oke, tadi aku kesal. Kau sih, menanyakan hal yang sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mau sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menyukaimu, tahu! Seharusnya itu sudah jelas!"

Wajah Fang merona merah. Boboiboy tertawa. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Fang lagi untuk memasuki bioskop.

"Mau nonton apa?" tanya Boboiboy santai.

* * *

 ** _28 Februari 2017_**

* * *

Kau pasti akan menyadari setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitarmu yang kau sayangi. Semakin kau menyayangi mereka, semakin sering kau menyadari perubahan sekecil apa pun yang ada pada mereka. Apalagi jika mereka adalah kekasihmu.

Masalahnya, dalam kasus Fang, Boboiboy menyadari banyak perubahan.

Fang lebih pendiam dan lebih berhati-hati, ia lebih sering memasang wajah datar daripada wajah judes seperti dulu. Boboiboy jauh menyukai wajah judes Fang, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada wajah tanpa emosi.

Namun, selain itu, belakangan ini Fang terlihat semakin pucat dan lemas. Bukan sekali Boboiboy harus menopang tubuh Fang yang lebih kecil darinya ketika lelaki itu berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir jatuh. Saat istirahat pun ia tidak makan, lebih sering duduk di kursinya dan memandang langit lewat jendela di sampingnya. Seandainya Boboiboy tidak membelikan donat lobak merah dari kantin dan memberikan itu pada Fang atau mengajaknya langsung ke kantin, pasti lelaki yang lebih muda akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan perut kosong.

Dan bukan Boboiboy namanya kalau dia diam saja.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Fang masih memasang wajah datarnya sepanjang jalan mereka pulang. Mereka sudah berjalan selama sepuluh menit dari sekolah dan Fang sama sekali tidak bersuara. Sedari tadi ia hanya memberikan anggukan kecil untuk menjawab setiap perkataan Boboiboy—yang baru sadar kalau dia bicara sendiri.

Kali ini pun Fang hanya menoleh ke arahnya sekilas dan menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum menghadap ke depan lagi sebagai tanda ia menanggapi perkataan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy semakin gemas, "Kau ini pucat terus. Sakit?"

Bahu Fang berjengit dan lelaki itu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jawaban yang berupa desisan pelan, Boboiboy nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Ho? Benar? Terus kenapa kau kehilangan nafsu makan dan berjalan pun sering sempoyongan begitu?"

"Aku tidak berjalan sempoyongan."

"Iya, sekarang tidak. Tapi kemarin kau hampir jatuh seandainya aku tidak langsung menahanmu. Heh, kau bahkan menamparku dan menuduhku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Merah mendominasi wajah Fang. "S-siapa yang tidak kaget saat tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya dipeluk orang lain?"

"Oh, jadi aku 'orang lain', begitu? Sakitnya di sini, Fang." Boboiboy menunjuk dadanya.

"Kau tahu maksudku, bodoh!" sembur Fang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanyalah 'orang lain' bagimu." Boboiboy memasang ekspresi muram terbaiknya.

"B-bukan! Kau bukan 'orang lain'!"

"Terus apa?"

Fang diam.

Sial. Fang manis banget. Boboiboy harus menahan diri supaya tidak langsung mencium kekasihnya yang kini tambah merona di tempat.

"Fang? Jawab, dong~"

"Ahh berisik!"

Fang berteriak—nyaris menjerit, dan langsung berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy. Yang ditinggal mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengira apa yang terjadi.

"W-woy, Fang! Tunggu!"

Mengikuti klub sepakbola yang kerjaannya ngejar-ngejar bola bercorak hitam-putih menguntungkan Boboiboy. Ngejar bola saja bisa, apalagi ngejar Fang? Dalam waktu singkat Boboiboy berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya lagi dengan sang kekasih. Ah, lagipula Fang pasti tidak benar-benar berniat meninggalkannya.

"Fang? Hey, jangan marah dong—"

Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Fang akan bicara. Boboiboy mengerang pelan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mendesak lebih jauh. Dia malah terus mensejajarkan langkah dengan Fang, sama-sama diam.

Kemudian terdengar helaan napas yang tidak berasal dari dirinya dan suara Fang agak bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat pemecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Setelah semua itu kau masih ingin bersama denganku?"

"Hah apa?"

Fang menggeretakkan gigi. "Setelah aku bersikap menyebalkan seperti tadi kau masih ingin mengejarku? Kau aneh."

Boboiboy bingung. "Lah tentu saja. Kau kan pacarku?"

"Tapi kan tadi aku judes begitu padamu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau itu p-pacarku—"

Kemudian Boboiboy mengerti. Ini cara lain Fang untuk mengatakan : "Kau benar-benar suka padaku?"

"Tolong jangan meragukanku, Fang." Ujar Boboiboy pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Fang, mengusap punggung tangan Fang dengan jempolnya, seolah-olah meyakinkan sang kekasih. Fang tidak berusaha melepasnya. "Aku akan selalu memilih untuk bersama denganmu, kau seharusnya tahu."

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Fang diputuskan secara paksa karena bibir Boboiboy keburu mengunci mulutnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Boboiboy sama sekali tidak berniat memperdalam ciumannya. Kalau boleh jujur malah ia tidak mau jadi kebablasan. Lagipula, sambil mencium Fang, ia ingin tahu suhu tubuh Fang melewati dahi mereka yang bersentuhan. Fang terasa panas—tapi mungkin ini dikarenakan perlakuan Boboiboy, bukan sakit.

Ketika Boboiboy melepaskan ciumannya, Fang membuang muka. Rona kemerahan sampai menghiasi telinganya.

Boboiboy tersenyum sebelum ia menarik Fang ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mau sampai kapan pun kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, jawabanku akan tetap sama." Ujar Boboiboy, menekan punggung Fang ke dadanya. "Aku akan selalu menyukaimu, mencintaimu, memilihmu, bersama denganmu. Ingatlah, Fang."

Fang memberikan gerutuan tidak jelas, namun dia meremas baju Boboiboy di bagian punggung dengan erat, membalas pelukannya. Bahkan, tanpa ragu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Boboiboy nyaris tertawa ketika menyadari bahwa Fang sampai berjinjit demi melakukan itu. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memudahkan sang kekasih.

"I-iya—" gumam Fang pelan, sangat pelan. "Terima kasih."

* * *

 ** _1 April 2017_**

* * *

Boboiboy selalu menganggap tanggal 1 April sebagai hari yang menyenangkan. Namun, ada kalanya hal yang kau anggap menyenangkan berbalik menyerangmu.

Ia hanya berniat untuk menjahili Fang, tidak lebih. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

Hari itu, 1 April, saat istirahat, Boboiboy memberi tahu Fang kalau ia sudah muak dengan hubungan mereka dan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Boboiboy mengira, Fang akan langsung berteriak di depan mukanya. Namun, tidak, dugaannya meleset. Fang hanya memberinya pandangan nanar dan mengangguk kecil sebelum meninggalkannya. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kekagetan pada dirinya, seolah-olah, ia sudah mengira itu semua.

Awalnya Boboiboy mengira Fang lama-lama akan menyadari bahwa ia becanda, tapi Fang sama sekali tidak memasuki kelas ketika istirahat sudah berakhir. Dan ketiadaan Fang terus berlanjut hingga waktu pulang. Ujung-ujungnya Boboiboy juga yang kebakaran jenggot sendiri. Ia tahu Fang belum meninggalkan sekolah karena tasnya masih ada di mejanya.

Maka, Boboiboy langsung mencari keberadaan kekasihnya (atau mantan?) di sepenjuru sekolah. Tiap orang yang ia ketahui dekat dengan Fang selain dirinya ia tanyai tentang keberadaan Fang, bahkan adik kelas yang ia kenali sebagai penggemar Fang pun tidak luput dari interogasinya. Yaya—sahabatnya sejak kecil yang berada di kelas sebelah— memberinya pukulan di kepala ketika ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Makanya, becanda itu jangan berlebihan!" gadis itu membentak.

Boboiboy tidak protes, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Akhirnya, setelah pencarian selama hampir setengah jam yang dengan sukses membuat hatinya jungkir balik karena kekhawatiran pun membuahkan hasil. Boboiboy berhasil menemukan Fang di ruang kesenian. Fang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil memainkan gitar secara asal, namun tetap terdengar merdu.

Ketika Boboiboy menemukan Fang, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berlari memasuki ruang kesenian dan meremukkan Fang dalam pelukannya saat itu juga.

Alih-alih, ia malah melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Fang. Tapi tetap saja keberadaannya bisa disadari oleh lelaki itu. Fang meliriknya dengan mata yang kelihatan menggelap, tangannya berhenti memetik senar gitar.

Nada suara Fang terdengar sedingin es ketika ia berkata, "Pergi."

Bego aja kalau Boboiboy menuruti kata-kata Fang.

Boboiboy merasa mulutnya hampir berbusa ketika menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu. Ia menjelaskan dengan cepat bahwa ia hanya becanda karena hari ini adalah April Mop. Bahwa ia masih mencintai Fang lebih dari apa pun, dan tidak tertarik untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka. Namun Fang kelihatan tidak percaya, apalagi ia sampai membalas dengan perkataan pedas nan ketus andalannya.

Perlu hampir satu jam lagi untuk meyakinkan Fang, dan pada akhirnya kekasihnya itu luluh juga. Boboiboy terus-terusan menggumamkan kata maaf sambil menarik Fang ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya terasa teriris ketika ia mendengar isakan yang agak keras dari Fang. Ia membiarkan jaket oranyenya dibasahi oleh airmata Fang, mengelus punggung Fang yang bergetar di pelukannya.

Saat itu, ia merasa dirinyalah lelaki paling brengsek di dunia.

.

Mereka pulang bersama sesudahnya. Wajah Fang masih memerah dan jejak airmata masih menghiasi pipinya. Boboiboy tidak tertarik untuk melepas genggamannya pada tangan Fang selama perjalanan pulang itu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan, ketidakrelaan memenuhi dada Boboiboy saat membiarkan Fang menarik tangannya. Fang memberinya senyuman tipis, yang kelihatan agak menyedihkan mengingat jejak-jejak tangis masih tampak di wajahnya. Ini hanya menambahkan rasa bersalah di dada Boboiboy.

"Maaf—" Fang memulai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Tidak, sungguh." Fang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu selama ini."

Boboiboy tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Setelah semua kejadian hari ini yang disebabkan oleh Boboiboy, kenapa Fang masih merasa dirinya yang salah?!

"Fang—"

"Aku minta maaf. Selamat tinggal."

Fang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara lagi. Ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Boboiboy, yang masih merasa sangat sedih dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, Boboiboy tidak mengejar Fang, sekalipun hal itu membuatnya merasa sebagai orang yang paling tidak berguna. Mungkin, Fang memang membutuhkan waktu sendirian. Jadi, setelah mengamati punggung Fang hingga menghilang di balik belokan terdekat, Boboiboy pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Ia baru akan tahu nanti, bahwa ia akan menyesali keputusan terakhirnya itu. Bahwa ia seharusnya mengejar Fang dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk menceritakan segalanya padanya.

Ia baru akan tahu nanti, bahwa Fang tidak meminta maaf untuk kejadian hari itu saja. Bahwa, saat itu, Fang berkata 'selamat tinggal', bukan 'sampai jumpa'.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Iya, saya lagi nyoba bikin angst ;w; Semoga fik ini terus lanjut tanpa halangan hahaha.. /lesehan

Saya bakal mencoba update fik ini mingguan, tapi tiap chapter sepertinya ga bakal panjang-panjang amat... :''3

Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini! Tiap review, favorite, dan follow akan sangat dihargai! Selamat tinggal- ups, maksudnya- sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 **Azu**


	2. (Late) Realization

Jika Boboiboy harus menyebutkan seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Fang selain dirinya sendiri, ia akan menyebutkan Ying.

Sejak SMP, mereka mulai dekat. Saking dekatnya, mereka sering dikira sebagai sepasang adik-kakak, mungkin karena faktor darah cina yang dimiliki keduanya juga. Sempat ada yang curiga jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun keduanya tidak membenarkan hal tersebut. Seandainya mereka tidak berpisah sekolah saat SMA, mungkin mereka akan terus menempel hingga sekarang. Meski begitu, Boboiboy tahu kalau Fang masih sering menghubungi Ying lewat telpon atau media sosial.

Dan, malam itu, masih tanggal 1 April, Boboiboy mendapat telpon dari Ying.

Ia sedang memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Fang besok, agar Fang tahu kalau Boboiboy sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, ketika ponselnya berdering. Boboiboy yang sedari tadi sibuk berpikir sambil berbaring di kasurnya menyambar ponsel itu dan mengernyit ketika melihat nama di layarnya.

"Tumben," gumamnya pelan sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

Suara Ying terdengar sangat panik dan agak melengking di ujung sana.

Namun, yang membuat Boboiboy paling kaget adalah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Iris _hazel_ -nya membelalak dan ia sampai meminta pengulangan dari Ying, memastikan pendengarannya.

Ternyata, telinganya tidak salah dengar.

* * *

 **BoboiBoy** © Animonsta Studios

 **My Overly Insecure Boyfriend** © Azu Chikara

 **Warning** : BL/Sho-ai, **suicidal attempt, panic attack** (kind of), don't like don't read!

.

 _Please read with caution_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **#2 : (Late) Realization**_

* * *

"Ying, jangan becanda ah. Aku tidak akan terkecoh. Hari ini April Mop." Boboiboy memaksakan sebuah tawa, sekalipun dia merasa ketar-ketir dan jantungnya berdegup sungguh kencang hingga hampir meledak di dadanya.

 _"Kau pikir aku akan becanda tentang hal seperti ini?!"_ Ying membentak, kini isakan sudah mewarnai kalimatnya. _"Aku tidak peduli kalau hari ini tanggal berapa atau apalah, tapi kau harus ke sini Boboiboy!"_

"Ying—"

Ucapan Boboiboy teredam oleh isakan Ying yang semakin keras saja. Boboiboy merasakan ada yang jatuh dari hatinya, ada kehampaan tiba-tiba di dalamnya. Ada keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tahu ia harus mempercayai perkataan Ying sekalipun batinnya menjerit untuk menolak kenyataan yang ada.

 _"Kumohon... hiks, kau harus datang—dia tidak bisa melalui semua ini tanpamu..."_

Mata Boboiboy terasa panas.

"Tunggu aku."

* * *

Rumah sakit, Ying menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah sakit Pulau Rintis.

Lebih spesifiknya, ia disuruh untuk langsung ke UGD.

Ia sudah menemukan Ying di depan UGD, terduduk di bangku yang tersedia sambil mengisak-isak. Yaya ada di sisinya, mengelus punggung Ying dalam gerakan menenangkan sekalipun matanya juga sembap. Gopal—sahabat Boboiboy yang satu sekolah dengan Ying, juga ada. Ia yang paling pertama menyadari keberadaan Boboiboy dan memberinya sebuah senyuman tipis. Boboiboy terlalu risau untuk merasa senang akan reuni sahabat-sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar itu.

"Hei." Ucap Gopal, berusaha terdengar ceria meskipun tak terlalu meyakinkan. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk sekalipun ia ingin sekali menjawab sebaliknya. "Itu... benar?"

Gopal tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia malah menepuk pundaknya dan Boboiboy harus menahan dorongan kuat untuk menangis lepas.

* * *

 _"Fang—Fang di UGD sekarang. A-aku sedang mampir ke rumahnya untuk berkunjung saat aku m-melihatnya pingsan dengan darah menggenang di sekitarnya. Da-darah itu berasal dari pergelangan tangannya, dan aku menemukan silet di dekatnya..._

 _"Ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri."_

* * *

Kenapa bisa? Ada apa dengan Fang? ...kenapa Boboiboy tidak menyadari kalau Fang begitu tertekan hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri?

Tahu bahwa menyalahkan diri sendiri tidak akan berarti apa pun, Boboiboy menyudahi pemikirannya dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang sepertinya tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya.

"Ying." Suaranya terdengar lebih kasar dari yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak sanggup menatap Ying, maka ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Yang disebut namanya mendongak, menghapus airmata yang menggenangi kelopak matanya, walau sepertinya sia-sia saja. Airmata terus-terusan mengalir dari kedua iris hitam keabuannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu kan? Kenapa... kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua ini...?" ujar Boboiboy, sekalipun ia merasa tidak enak menginterogasi seorang gadis yang tengah menangis.

Wajah Yaya mengerut tidak senang. "Boboiboy, sebaiknya kita membicarakan soal ini nanti saja. Ying masih—"

"Tidak, tak apa-apa, Yaya." Ying menyentuh bahu Yaya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Suaranya serak. Kemudian ia menatap Boboiboy sambil memicingkan matanya. "Aku akan menjelaskan, Boboiboy, karena sepertinya Fang menyembunyikan semuanya darimu."

Boboiboy tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa maksud—"

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat perkataan Boboiboy terputus dan keempat sahabat yang ada di depan ruang UGD menoleh ke ruangan itu. Seorang lelaki yang sepertinya berumur 40-an dan mengenakan jas putih khas seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Ying langsung berdiri demi menghampiri dokter tersebut, dan Boboiboy-lah yang paling cepat mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Fang, Dok?" seru Ying, suaranya dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Boboiboy berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, karena Ying saja yang terlihat panik sudah membuat tegang. Sekalipun Boboiboy juga rasanya ingin sekali berteriak-teriak risau.

Dokter tersebut menghela napasnya sebelum mendeham sedikit dan menjawab pertanyaan Ying. "Kami bisa menghentikan pendarahannya, dia masih bisa bertahan. Untung saja Anda bisa menemukannya ketika pendarahannya belum terlalu banyak."

Yaya menggumamkan ucapan syukur dan Gopal menghela napas lega. Namun, melihat ekspresi Ying yang masih jauh dari tenang, Boboiboy merasa ada yang tidak beres. Persoalannya tidak sesederhana itu.

"Lalu, apakah.. Fang..."

Suara Ying pecah, ia tampak tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dan hampir terhuyung jatuh jika saja Yaya tidak segera menahan kedua bahu gadis itu dengan tangannya. Sang Dokter, walaupun begitu, sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Ying selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Nona Ying." Suara Dokter itu dipenuhi penyesalan. "Sel kanker sudah menggerogoti otaknya dengan parah. Fang... hanya memiliki waktu tidak lebih dari dua minggu lagi."

Perasaan tidak enak yang sedari tadi bersemayam di dalam dada Boboiboy meledak, berubah menjadi perasaan horor tak terperi yang membuat batinnya jera.

"Apa...?" ia yakin sekali segala warna luntur dari wajahnya, membuatnya menjadi pucat pasi. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang—saking kencangnya terasa seperti berhenti. "Sel kanker...?"

Namun bukan Boboiboy saja yang kaget. Yaya berkata tergagap, "K-kanker?"

Gopal terlalu kaget untuk bicara.

"Benar." Ujar Dokter tersebut. "Fang sudah menjadi pasien saya selama setahun terakhir ini. Dan saya sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Saya mohon maaf."

Boboiboy mengabaikan bungkukan maaf yang diberikan oleh sang Dokter. Ia merasa langit runtuh di atasnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Kanker? Setahun yang lalu?

Dokter tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya, kelihatan berusaha mengabaikan tangisan Ying yang semakin keras, apalagi Yaya ikut mengisak bersamanya. Boboiboy yang masih terpaku oleh _shock_ membiarkan Gopal berbicara pada Dokter tersebut, karena ia sendiri rasanya tidak sanggup untuk memandang orang yang sudah menyampaikan berita itu padanya.

Setelah bertukar beberapa kalimat dengan Gopal, Dokter tersebut mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan mereka. Ekspresi Gopal terlihat merana melihat keadaan ketiga sahabatnya, namun dia menguatkan dirinya.

"Fang akan dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap sebentar lagi. Kita diperbolehkan bertemu dengannya saat itu, sekalipun dokter itu tidak bisa menjamin kapan Fang akan sadar." Ujar Gopal.

Perkataan Gopal menarik Boboiboy dari _shock_ -nya dan pemuda bertopi itu langsung menghadap ke arah Ying dan Yaya. Tangisan mereka menyayat hatinya, apalagi jika ia mengingat apa yang menyebabkan mereka menangis.

"Kanker? Kenapa aku tidak tahu...?" suara Boboiboy mulai terdengar serak, namun dorongan untuk menangis sepenuhnya ia tolak. "Apakah itu hal yang disembunyikan Fang dariku?"

"Boboiboy, jangan." Gopal menggenggam bahunya, menahannya agar tidak mendekat ke arah Ying yang masih mengisak. "Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti—"

"JAWAB AKU!"

Rasa kalut sudah membuatnya buta akan sekitar. Ia tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi di dekatnya, ia hanya perlu penjelasan.

" _Boboiboy!_ " Yaya setengah menjerit. "Tidakkah kau mengerti—"

"AKU BARU TAHU SEKARANG KALAU KEKASIHKU TERKENA KANKER DAN HANYA BISA HIDUP DUA MINGGU LAGI, _KAUPIKIR APA LAGI YANG HARUS KUMENGERTI?!_ " teriakan Boboiboy sudah mendekati poin histeris.

Gopal kini menahan kedua bahunya, setengah memeluknya. Hal yang bagus sebenarnya, karena Boboiboy mendadak ingin sekali menghancurkan semua benda yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kaupikir apa lagi... _apa lagi_ yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih menderita daripada ini?" Boboiboy tidak lagi berteriak, namun suaranya bergetar. "Aku diberitahu kalau Fang mencoba bunuh diri, kemudian sekarang aku baru tahu kalau dia mengidap kanker? Aku hanya memiliki waktu dua minggu untuk bersamanya? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?! Beritahu aku semuanya!"

Boboiboy terengah, rasa risau dan marah membuatnya lelah. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Gopal dari tubuhnya dengan kasar dan mengatur napasnya yang tanpa ia sadari memburu sedari tadi. Ying berusaha meredakan tangisannya juga, sementara Yaya menghapus airmata dari wajahnya tapi masih memberi Boboiboy pandangan mencela.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak memberitahumu selama ini." Akhirnya Ying bersuara. Tubuhnya gemetaran. "A-aku diminta oleh Fang untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang keadaannya selama ini. Tapi... kurasa, aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Maka, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Satu permintaanku, tolong tetap hargai dan sayangi Fang seperti sebelum kalian mendengar kisah ini. Dia membutuhkan bantuan kita di hari-hari terakhirnya di dunia ini."

Ying kini memandang lurus ke arah Boboiboy. Mata yang memerah karena tangis itu dipenuhi oleh sorot penuh tekad, Boboiboy nyaris jengah.

"Dan... Boboiboy, kuharap kau tetap mencintainya setelah mengetahui semua ini."

Boboiboy tidak perlu diminta dua kali untuk memberikan sebuah anggukan penuh keyakinan.

* * *

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Chapter ini bahkan ga nyampe 1,5k words, maaf ya. Dan saya gagal memenuhi janji untuk apdet seminggu sekali, maafkan juga... Yang jelas, saya punya target yang penting jangan nyampe nunggak sebulan /hus. Sebenernya chapter ini udah siap publish (?) dari hari Senin, tapi urusan RL menghalangi dan baru bisa apdet sekarang 8""D

Karena di chapter sebelumnya saya ga sempet bacot (?), maka ada beberapa keterangan yang ingin saya selipkan di sini~ Boleh dibaca boleh juga dilewat...

\- Saya baca di Boboiboy wiki, kalau Boboiboy dan Fang lahir tahun 2001. Makanya saya bikin setting waktu di tahun 2017, yang mana berarti mereka berumur 16 tahunan.

\- OOC di cerita ini, terutama di pihak Fang, memang disengaja. Tapi nanti bakal ada alasannya. Yang jadi masalah, saya lumayan susah nulis tentang empat sekawan kita yang menunggu di luar UGD. :''D Saya takut saya membuat mereka bereaksi secara lebay, kalaupun memang lebay mohon dimaafkan. Saya bingung lagi ngoreksinya kayak gimana /PEMALESLU

\- Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik di 9GAG (saya lupa source aslinya di mana /cri). Komik itu imut banget, tentang cewek yang terus nanyain keseriusan cowoknya sekalipun mereka udah nikah dan punya anak www. Lalu saya dapet ide buat bikin cerita ini. Awalnya mau bikin fluff seperti biasa, tapi ide saya terus meluas dan jatuhnya malah angst. Ya sudahlah, ada kalanya saya harus keluar dari comfort zone kan /halah.

\- Cerita ini dibuat sudah lama, sebelum saya UN malah. Tapi kemudian terbengkalai karena kesibukan ujian dan baru saya buka lagi minggu lalu pas publish chapter 1. Saya udah nulis panjang, karena tadinya mau dijadiin oneshot. Tapi akhirnya mikir lagi dan dipecah jadi MC, dan tanpa pikir panjang maupun diedit lagi, saya publish aja chapter 1 /DER.

Yak, kan jadi panjang. Oh iya, untuk chapter depan, kita bakal flashback dulu, fokus ke kisah hidup Fang. Segalanya yang tertutupi bakal dibuka (?), semoga chapter depan bakal menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin menghantui readers semua~

Terima kasih yang sudah review chapter kemarin (maaf karena ga bisa disebutin dan dibalas satu-satu..). Terima kasih juga yang sudah nge-fave, follow, dan membaca tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak. Saya sayang kalian deh! /siapalu. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Kalau mau ada yang dikoreksi, diprotes, atau intinya mah dikomentari, kotak review selalu tersedia! Saya selalu senang baca komentar-komentar para readers sekalian :''D

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!

* * *

 **Azu**


End file.
